1. Field of the Invention
The invention presented here is related to an electric drive system operated by muscle-power for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
From EP 0784008, for example, a drive system of this kind is known in a bicycle with a foot pedal and a generator mechanically connected with the foot pedal system as well as with an electric transmission to a controllable drive motor as electric consumer. These known drive systems with electric transmission, however, have decisive disadvantages. Thus, in particular also the starting, resp., the treading down on the pedal from standstill is not solved, inasmuch as the driver first practically is treading into a void, i.e., the foot pedal when treading down first offers practically no resistance, until the generator has been accelerated to a sufficiently high speed. This absolutely unaccustomed lack of a pedal resistance when starting represents a great risk. It can lead to the consequence, that the rider loses his balance and falls with his bicycle. Over and above, with this also the immediately required adequate starting power cannot be generated with the generator and finally this previous, normal generator characteristic also goes counter to any accustomed riding sensation, which a rider quite naturally expects of a mechanical pedal drive. I.e., the starting characteristic of these electrical drives known up until now in no way corresponds to an ergonomically required characteristic and is also in crass contradiction to the accustomed starting characteristic in the case of mechanical pedal drives.
The known electrical drive systems on the other hand, however, are also not suitable for use in training apparatuses, inasmuch as for the generator an additional effort is required compared with purely mechanically operated training apparatuses, without this already leading to the achievement of essential improvements to the use, resp., to an extension of the applications. A very great disadvantage of previous training apparatuses above all consists in the fact, that with them only a very limited one-sided action is possible, so that the stationary training very rapidly becomes boring and such training apparatuses therefore after initial use are thereupon made use of only rarely or even not at all. It therefore would represent a very important objective, to design training apparatuses to be more attractive, versatile in use and more entertaining, so that they are utilised more and regularly and that with them also a more universal application would be possible.